


Making Provisions

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has one last thing to do before the big fight goes down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Provisions

Gunn stared at the blond across his desk. "Are you sure? I mean, that's some pretty heavy duty stuff you're askin' for, man."

A snort answered him. "You let me worry about that, Charlie-boy. Still haven't answered my question yet, though."

"Yeah, I can do it." He looked down at the crumpled sheet that Spike had handed him when he first walked into his office. "I mean, it's gonna take a little while - can't exactly just pull up a boilerplate contract and fill in the blanks, but -"

"How long?" Spike interrupted, fingers tapping restlessly on the arms of his chair. "Couple days, week, what?"

Gunn shrugged. "I can have the first part done by the end of the week, but the next few things... maybe a month. Gotta check with Wes about a few things, here."

The blond nodded. "Whatever you need to do. Just get it taken care of, yeah?"

"Sure." After Spike left, Gun leaned back in his chair, thinking about the unusual task he'd just been given by the even more unusual vampire. He wondered if Angel knew what his boy was up to. Somehow, he doubted he did, and he was grateful that attorney-client privilege meant he didn't have to tell him. Glancing at the instructions again, he pulled his legal pad in front of him and set to work making notes.

Three weeks later, he walked into the staff meeting and handed Spike a large manilla envelope. The blond frowned at it, then looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is this -"

Gunn nodded, grinning at the smile that swept over the vampire's face. This was why people spent years in school to be lawyers, the chance to do something like this to help someone.

Of course, Angel wasn't about to be left out. "What is that?" he demanded, glaring at packet and childe equally.

"None of your business," Spike snapped back. "Had a few legal matters I needed handlin', figured your legal beagle there was the one to take care of it."

"Gunn, what'd he ask you to do?"

Gunn just shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that, man." When Angel glowered at him in response, he added, "It wasn't illegal, and that's all I'm saying."

"So sod off," Spike added, smirking at his sire.

He didn't take his hand off the packet all through the meeting, fingers stroking over the envelope, clearly eager to open it but equally clearly reluctant to do so in front of Angel. In retaliation, Angel delayed the meeting, dragging it out until everyone's brains (and butts) were numb. When he couldn't find anything else to bring up, he sighed and dismissed them. "Okay, that's it everybody. Spike, can I have a word with you please?"

A two-fingered salute was his only answer as Spike followed Gunn out of the conference room. A few minutes later, two of the three sets were signed - one in blood, as required, and the third was rolled up and tucked into one of Spike's coat pockets. Everything was in order.

Six months later, a call summoned the Slayer and her sister to the London offices of Wolfram & Hart. "Ten... million... dollars?" Buffy stared across the desk at the very proper attorney, her face stark white.

He nodded. "Indeed, Miss Summers, you and your sister are now quite wealthy young women."

He handed over a packet full of papers detailing properties and investments and storage boxes full of jewels and cash, all of it too much for Buffy to really take in. She could only skim through them, moving from one legal phrase to the other, until she saw the last line: _Take it, pet. I want to know you're provided for._

The words blurred in front of her eyes and she quit arguing, just nodded and signed the papers the lawyer put before her. Ten million dollars... but she'd give it all back for one more day with him. She just wished Spike had realized that before he'd decided to stay in LA.


End file.
